1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective sleeves for electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a protective sleeve applicable to an electrical connector for a network cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional network cable comprises a cable which is usually a multi-core structure, and a process of manufacturing a network cable locking device entails engaging the cable and a connector of a network by means of a specific engaging tool, wherein the point of connection of the connector and the cable is usually protected by a protective sleeve. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,667 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,001 disclose protective sleeves of different structures, respectively.
At present, diameter specifications of a network cable abound. Referring to FIG. 9, there is shown a schematic view of a conventional network cable assembly 4. As shown in FIG. 9, the network cable assembly 4 comprises a connector 40, a network cable 41 connected to the connector 40, and a protective sleeve 42 disposed around the connector 40 and the network cable 41. As shown in FIG. 6, the diameter of the network cable 41 is less than that of the end of the protective sleeve 42, and in consequence the network cable 41 is not held in place by the protective sleeve 42. Hence, the network cable 41 is likely to swing relative to the connector 40 and thereby increases the risk of disconnecting the network cable 41 from the connector 40.